Boy meets boy
by MoiKoi
Summary: After being dragged to a party by his younger brother, Roxas meets the most interesting person he has ever seen. Little does he know, this outgoing redhead will change his life forever. Rated M for later chapters, AkuRoku, and some other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the game Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters in it.**

_What the hell am I doing here again? _Roxas thought to himself as he navigated the crowd of strangers, while the speakers blasted Mindless Self Indulgence that vibrated through the entire house.

_An hour earlier (Woo! Flashback time!)_

"Please!?" Sora pleaded sticking out his bottom lip, and batting his bright ocean blue eyes.

"No means no Sora." Roxas said, agitated by his younger brothers constant begging.

"B-but! Riku is going to be there!" Sora cried intensifying his desperate face.

Roxas stared at Sora. He knew that his younger twin had been madly in love with Riku since they were in junior high. He hesitated. "You know I don't like parties Sora. It's just a way for people to get drunk and have one night stands with complete strangers." Roxas argued closing his eyes and running his fingers through his hair. When he opened them he found his brother on the verge of tears, finally he gave in to the only person he could never say "No" to. "Fine" He groaned as Sora's face turned from teary eyed to excited. "But two hours tops! Then we're leaving!"

_End flash back. (Aww!! TT)_

Roxas grumbled he wasn't much of a partygoer. When he finally broke free of the gyrating bodies, he found himself in the back yard, where the music didn't pound into his brain so much. Outside there weren't as many people as there were inside, just a couple of drunks feeling up on each other. He sighed as he pulled up a chair by the pool, resting his head in his hands. _I'm gonna shoot him!_ He groaned inwardly as he felt a small headache coming on.

"Hey! A new face!"

Roxas looked up to see a tall blond barely older than he was with what looked like the results of a Mullet and a Mohawk reproducing. Behind him stood one of the most interesting of people he had ever seen. A 

tall , overly skinny boy bursting fire red spikes and tattoos of what looked like tears on each cheek. But what caught Roxas' attention the most were his impossibly bright green eyes that stared back at him. Roxas mentally slapped himself when he caught himself staring. "Can I help you?" He said, utterly confused. _Who are these people?_

"Hi! I'm Demyx!" The blonde replied. "And this here is my buddy Axel." He said pointing back to the redhead.

"Uh… Hi." Roxas said puzzled.

Demyx smiled. "If ya' want you can call me Demy. That's what all my friends call me. What's your name?" he asked with a goofy smile on his face, it almost reminded Roxas of Sora.

"Um… Roxas." He replied hesitantly.

"Ooh! Can I call you Roxy!?" Demyx asked jumping up and down happily. "Nice to meet you!" He said holding out his hand.

"Uh, nice to meet you too." Roxas said still dumbfounded, but he took his hand nonetheless.

"Hey Demy this one is pretty cute." Axel said

Roxas blushed.

"Aw! Don't mind him, he's all bark and no bite." Demyx said frowning at Axel. "And you! No harassing my new friend!"

"Okay, okay! I was just kidding!" Axel laughed as he extended a hand. "Nice to meet ya'." He smiled.

Roxas warily took Axels hand. "Nice to meet you too."

"Axel and I are in a band!" Demyx said happily as he took a seat next to Roxas. "I near lead guitar, and he's on vocals." He said jabbing his thumb toward his friend who had taken a seat across Roxas. "There's also Zexion who plays Bass, and Larxene is on drums. You should come see us sometime!"

Roxas nodded as Demyx rambled on, but he found his eyes were glued to the red head. _Is his hair natural?_ He wondered to himself. _Nah, can't be!_

"Like what ya see?" Axel said seductively as he winked an emerald orb at Roxas. "If so I could always show you more." He smirked when Roxas blushed and looked away.

"Axel! I thought I told you to leave the Roxy alone!" Demyx scolded slapping the back of Axels head.

"Ow! I was just having a little fun Demy! No harm in that right?" Axel complained rubbing the back of his head where Demyx struck him.

"You'll scare him away!" Demyx argued slapping Axels head again.

"Aw! C'mon he knows I was playing, right Roxy!?" Axel turned to Roxas who was staring wide eyed in the direction of the house."Sora!" He cried rushing across the yard and through the sliding glass door where he found his wasted brother dancing atop the dining room table.

"Sora! C'mon get down, you're gonna hurt yourself!" Riku pleaded trying to grab Sora's hand.

Sora ignored Riku's pleading and continued dancing; only when he saw his older twin did he stop. "Hey Roxas!" he waved. "Come join me! It's fun!" He said. His words slurred and he swayed slightly from all the booze that he had consumed.

Roxas stormed over to Sora, grabbing his arm and yanking him off the table. "We're leaving!" He growled as he began to drag his brother through the mosh pit, and towards the door when he suddenly felt dead weight pull at his arm. "Sora! He screamed as his anger quickly changed to fear when he saw his brother passed out on the floor.

Riku ran over to the two, eyes wide with horror. "What happened?" He shouted over the music to Roxas. Panic laced his normally calm features.

"I don't know!" Roxas cried trying futilely to lift his brother off the floor. "He just passed out!"

Riku quickly picked the smaller boy up and turned to Roxas. "We should get him home." He said checking Sora to make sure he hadn't suffered any head trauma.

Roxas nodded.

When they got home Roxas looked around to make sure his parents weren't awake before waving Riku in. "Get him to his room." He whispered still keeping watch.

When they got to Sora's room Riku sat him on his bed and began gently his shoulders to try and wake him.

Sora blinked hazily for a moment before bursting into tears and hugging Riku tightly.

Riku gently ran his fingers through Sora's hair and whispered softly to him as he held the bundle of spikes.

Roxas stood at the doorway watching the two. "You can stay the night if you want." He said breaking the silence. "It'd help Sora a lot."

Riku nodded still holding Sora who had calmed down a bit.

"I'm going out for a while." Roxas said before he left.

"Be careful." Riku called after him before returning his attention to Sora who had buried his face in his shirt. "It's ok Sora, I've got you." He whispered softly. It broke his heart to see the boy that he loved so much crying. He wanted Sora to put on that goofy smile and say everything was okay. "Please don't cry, It's alright, I'm here." He cooed stroking the back of Sora's neck.

"I love you." Sora mumbled grabbing handfuls of Riku's shirt and pulling him closer.

Riku's stomach tightened. Had that been the alcohol talking? He hoped not. "I-I love you too Sora." He whispered kissing his forehead.

"Y-you mean it!?" Sora asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Riku smiled and nodded, relieved that Sora had stopped crying. He bent his head slightly and planted a kiss on Sora's lips cupping his cheek in his hand.

Sora leaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Riku's neck pulling him closer.

When they pulled away Sora smiled his stupid little grin once more as he wiped away his tears. "I love you!" He said, sober now.

"Stupid!" Riku laughed. "You already said that"

"I know!" Sora said. "I just like saying it! Is that such a crime?" He crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip.

Riku just smiled. "Okay pouty face, go to bed. We have school tomorrow." He said lying down and pulling the covers over them both. "And you're gonna have one hell of a hangover in the morning."

**Well, what do ya think? This is only my second fanfiction so it's not as good as it could be. Anyway, review and tell me if you like it or not. I'll have the second chappy up soon but I'm too lazy to type it up right now, so you'll just hafta wait a little, sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas laid back against a nearby tree in an empty park. The night was brisk, which was exactly how he liked it. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back taking deep breaths and then letting them slowly back out.

"Well now, what do we have here?"

Roxas' eyes shot open as he turned to face a pink haired man advancing toward him.

"What do _you _want Marluxia?" Roxas growled.

"Oh nothing in particular, just a little this and maybe a little that." He said in a low tone that sent shivers down Roxas' spine.

"T-this and that?" Roxas said staring wide eyed at Marluxia. He was pretty sure he didn't need to be told what that meant.

"Exactly." Marluxia said as he quickly closed the distance between him and Roxas, pinning the blond to the tree.

Roxas was no beginning to think that a walk hadn't been the best of ideas tonight as Marluxia slipped his hand up his shirt. "Get off of me!" Roxas shouted trying to shove the taller boy away, but his assaulter proved the stronger

Marluxia smirked at Roxas' feeble attempt at escape. Only when his nose connected with Roxas' fist did he loosen his grip on the boy.

That was all Roxas needed to slip free of Marluxia's hold as he began running away. He didn't know where he was going but anywhere was better than here right now. He ran through empty streets looking for somewhere, anywhere he could go to find protection from Marluxia who was gaining on Roxas shouting different threats and curses. Roxas' heart raced. _IS THERE NO ONE HERE AT ALL!?_ He 

screamed inside his head as he began to tire. His heart was racing as he looked behind him to see Marluxia with blood staining his face. He had a look that told Roxas that he'd be more than just violated if he was caught. _Oh dear god! Please let there be someone close!_ As if answering his prayers, a car suddenly turned down the same street that Roxas and Marluxia were on. It stopped abruptly as Roxas neared it, and the passenger door flew open.

"Roxy! Get in!" Came a familiar voice.

Roxas froze. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to get in the car with the red head but when he heard another shout from the enraged rapist behind him, he jumped in without another word.

Roxas breathed heavily clutching his chest.

"Whew! That was a close one huh?" Axel laughed looking over at Roxas. "You okay?" He asked bending down to get a better look at his face. "Nearly scared me half to death running around in the middle of the road like that."

"Eyes on the road" Was Roxas' reply. "I just almost got raped, I have no desire to get into a car crash."

Axel chuckled. "Aye aye cap'n Grumpy Pants!"

Roxas frowned at his new nickname. "Don't call me that fire crotch! And don't call me Roxy either!"

Axel winced "Ouch!" He said He said jokingly. "So cold. You know maybe I should drop your butt back with Marluxia."

Roxas glared at Axel and looked away crossing his arms.

Suddenly an audible growl emanated throughout the car.

Axel smirked at Roxas as he blushed and sank into the seat. "Hungry?" He asked Rhetorically. "Me too, let's get some burgers."

Axel and Roxas seated themselves in an empty table near the very back of the nearly deserted café.

"Hi there can I take your orders?" Asked rather familiar perky- and rather annoying- voice belonging to the waitress who had just appeared before the two.

Roxas looked up upon hearing the voice. "Kairi?" He asked somewhat surprised.

"Oh, hi Roxas!" She said when she recognized him. "What's up? How's Sora been lately?" She asked giving him her usual smile.

Roxas averted his gaze. "He's uh… Smashed at the moment… B-but Riku's with him so it should be okay!" He added quickly when he saw the look that had replaced her original features.

"Oh okay." She said with a sigh of relief. "So… What will it be then?" She said pulling out a small notepad and pencil.

Roxas thought for a moment. "I'll have a cheeseburger."

Kairi nodded and turned to Axel. "Hey Axel… The usual?"

Axel nodded.

With a quick nod Kairi quickly left with their orders.

"So, how do you know Kairi?" Axel asked staring intently at Roxas as if he had just discovered the secret to the universe, in the form of an adorable blonde blue eyed cherub.

"She's friends with my brother." Roxas said playing with a napkin as if he had nothing better to do. "You?"

Axel chuckled. "I used to hit on her a while back." After a moment of silence Axel decided to bring up the party. "Sooo… Was that _your_ brother that was table dancing?" He asked as a sly smirk found its way across his face.

Roxas glared at Axel. "I try my best to forget moments like that, thank you." He said looking away.

Axel laughed, he found the blonde absolutely irresistible when he pouted, and it took his entire being to keep himself from outright violating the younger boy. "Okay okay, so we won't talk about that. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" He said in a very fascinated tone as he rested his chin on his hand and stared at Roxas much like a small child would stare through the window of a candy shop.

Roxas blushed and looked at Axel incredulously but refused to meet his eyes. "W-what do you wanna know about me?"

"Everything! What school you go to, what you like to do, favorite foods, all that stuff!" Axel said excitedly as if he had just received a new puppy for his birthday.

Roxas hesitated for a moment. _Well he sure as hell doesn't sound like a stalker! _But he decided that he couldn't be _that _bad. "Um… Well I go to Twilight Town High-"

"Me too!" Axel interrupted throwing his arms up. "That's so cool! What year?"

Roxas had been taken aback by the sudden outburst, but he quickly recovered from his shock. "Second year." He replied.

Axel sighed as if recalling very old very fond memories. "Ah! I remember my Sophomore year, good times good times." He then quickly snapped out of his reminiscing and faced Roxas again. "Continue."

"Um, well, I like to read and listen to music, and I'll eat just about anything." He said still unsure of the redheads intentions.

"Hey you two! I have your orders!" Kairi interrupted as she set their food down in front of them. She took a seat by Roxas and stole one of his fries.

"Don't you have work?" Roxas shot as he attempted to shield his fries from her prying hands.

"I think I can afford to spare a few minutes." She said reaching over his poor excuse for a wall of defense and grabbing a handful of fries and stuffing them in her mouth. "So what are you two talking about?" She said through a mouthful of Roxas' stolen food.

"Roxy and I are getting to know each other better." Axel answered. "What do you wanna know about me?" He said looking back at Roxas who had given up on trying to protect his food.

"Uh, nothing." He said in a bored tone as he turned and tried to start a conversation with the brunette beside him.

"Aw C'mon Roxy! You're breaking my heart here!" Axel said feigning a hurt look, but then he decided to tell him anyway. "I'm seventeen, my favorite color is red, my favorite food is pizza, I like to sing and Demy is teaching me how to play the guitar, I prefer dogs over cats, and I'm bisexual." He finished taking a sip from his drink.

Roxas just stared at Axel, surprised by his forwardness.

"so anything else?" He said reaching over the table to grab one of Roxas' fries, earning a loud shout of protest and a hard smack on his hand. He quickly recoiled nursing the new red mark on the back of his hand. "So harsh."

Kairi giggled. "Wow, you two bicker like married people… You know you two _do_ make a cute couple." She joked.

"You too? I was thinking the exact same thing." Axel grinned.

Roxas scowled at the two. "Very funny guys!" He growled, getting up and leaving the diner.

"Roxie wait!" Axel said running after him. "We were just joking around." He said placing his hand on Roxas' shoulder, which was quickly swatted away by said blonde.

"Whatever." Roxas frowned. "I'm going home." He said as he continued walking away.

"At least let me give you a ride home." Axel called after him.

"No!"

"What if you run into Marluxia again?"

"…"

Roxas paused. He knew that if he _did_ run into Marluxia again, he probably wouldn't be so lucky as he had been earlier. He sighed heavily. "Fine." He said reluctantly turning and heading toward Axel's car.

Axel grinned stupidly. "Okay hop in! I'm gonna go pay for the food."

Roxas sat silently as Axel went to pay for the unfinished meal and say his farewells to Kairi.

"Alrighty then!" Axel said happily as he returned. "Just give me the directions and we'll be off."

Roxas nodded as he pointed out where they needed to go.

No one spoke during the ride.

When they pulled into the driveway of Roxas' house he quickly exited the car, and without so much as a goodbye, disappeared into his house.

Axel stared at the house where Roxas had disappeared with a hurt look on his face. He sighed and started up his car again. "Not even a thank you." He muttered under his breath as he drove off.

* * *

**MWAHAHA!! I have finally finished the second chapter! Sorry it took so long but I had a lot of schoolwork to do --' Anyway, plz review, if you do I'll give you a cyber cupcake... And if you don't like cupcakes I have cookies and brownies as well.**


End file.
